Never Regret
by Guardian-Angel66
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and they meet again 90 years later. But, this time, Edward is with someone else. What will happen? Not a Edward and Bella story. Please give it a try! I'd appreciate it. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Edward and his family left in NM and Bella was heartbroken. But during that time, she never saw Jacob and started hanging with some new people. They made a band called Never Regret and Bella was changed into a vampire. One day, the Cullen's come back, but Edward is with Rosalie. What about Emmett, but more importantly, what about Bella? Emmett and Bella story, please give it a try!

Chapter One

BPOV

I was in my dressing room looking in the mirror. We were going on in 5 min and I had to admit, I looked pretty hot. I was wearing a black corset with red outlines and a black mid thigh miniskirt with fishnet stockings that stopped mid thigh also. (Pics in my profile) I was also wearing knee high boots. I died my hair black with red and blue streaks and my make up was black lipstick, black eyeliner and shadow, and black mascara. Leah, our manager, knocked on my door telling me it was time to go on stage. See, I have a band called Never Regret. It has my sister, Janet, on base guitar, her boyfriend, Kyle, on lead guitar, my other sister, Kari, on keyboard, and her boyfriend, Ricky, on drums. Leah, the leader of our coven was the manager and I was lead singer. I was a vampire and I loved it! I finally got off my seat and went to the stage. It's show time!

I got onto and stage and was welcomed by a screaming crowd. "Hey everyone! Are you ready to get this party started?!" I yelled into the microphone. I was answered by more screaming. "I'll take that as a yes! Hit it guys!" I yelled and started singing a song called "You're Not Sorry"

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no

Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo

You had me calling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before

The crowd erupted into yelling and applauding. I scanned the crowd and saw the people I never thought I would see again. I decided to shrug it off and focus on music, but I gave them a quick glance and saw Edward and Rosalie kissing. WHAT?!?! Alice waved at me and I smiled. Emmett looked sad but tried to hide it. Jasper was calm. I was so angry. "This next song is called "Trash" I stated to the audience, I glared at Edward and Rosalie and then started.

_Don't try to cover up your, your new flame  
that's seething through your eyes.  
I can see it from 10 feet away and I know  
Just who is burning.  
With every kiss you deny  
So what makes you think, that I  
Still care or still want you anymore_

So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly

You can call it pure torture  
Watching your every move with her  
Oh, just the thought of it,  
Knowing what goes on between you  
Makes me sick  
I should've noticed, I should've noticed  
When she came into the picture  
You were always with her  
And she's not leaving.

So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly

You called me shady  
And now she's your babydoll  
She drove you over,  
Over to break it off  
And this time just maybe  
Maybe you went a little far  
I'm sick of crying about,  
About your new flame  
That's soon to burn out.

So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly

I'm done

I smiled as the crowd erupted again. I smiled in the Cullen's direction and they smiled back. "Ok, this time, I'm going to bring up a very special guest who has been my best friend FOREVER to sing "True Friend" with me! I would like to welcome…Alice Cullen to the stage!" I yelled into the mic. Alice looked so happy and excited and then ran up to the stage and hugged me. We started singing.

(Bella)

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

(Alice)

_You know the secrets I could never tell  
and when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

(Both)

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

(Alice)

_You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found_

(Both)

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

(Bella)

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in_

(Both)

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x]_

"Thank you! That's the end of our show, good night everyone!" I yelled into the mic. I walked backstage with Alice and boy, she was happy to see me. "I'm so happy to see you, Bella!" She said hugging me. "I thought "Thank you! That's the end of our show, good night everyone!" I yelled into the mic. I walked backstage with Alice and boy, she was happy to see me. "I'm so happy to see you, Bella!" She said hugging me. "Yeah, I missed you too." I said, hugging her back. "Hello Bella" the voice I thought I would never hear again said.

**Hey guys! Thnx for checking out my new story! Remember, the deadline for the audition for my other story has changed to Dec.26, the coming Thursday. So hurry if you wanna continue my story! Thnx again!**

**~Danni**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BPOV

"Nice to see you again, Edward" I said forcing a smile. Suddenly, Emmett ran up to me and gave me one of his famous bear hugs, "I missed you so much, Bella!" "I missed you too, Emmett." I said returning his hug. Jasper came up to Alice and smiled at me. I smiled at him back. "Hey Bella" Jasper said. I smiled again. "Dang Bella, you're hot!" Emmett said with wide eyes. I laughed. Rosalie was glaring at me the whole time. "Who are they?" Janet asked coldly. "Oh, um… you guys, this is the Cullen family. You know? The ones I told you about?" I said nervously. I was scared they were going to get mad…boy, was I right. Before things got out of hand, I suggested that we take this outside, they agreed and now here I am, standing between two covens outside a stadium.

Janet pulled me behind her. "Get out of here, this is our territory." She said, acid dripping from her mouth. "We'll leave when we want to. And by the way: Bella is part of our coven." Alice said coldly in return, and then pulled me over to her side. "If she was part of YOUR coven, then why did you leave her 700 years ago?" Janet asked mockingly. Alice glared at her and got into her attacking stance, Janet doing the same. "You guys, stop." I said nervously. They just growled at each other. "Alice, honey, calm down." Jasper said. Alice growled at him. "I don't think you're going to calm the beast down." Kyle said, smirking.

"Excuse me?!?! She's a beast? Well, by the way your mate dresses; I guess she's a whore then." Jasper said, smirking back. Oh no!

"You guys stop" I said again, trying to act calm. "TAKE IT BACK!!" Kyle yelled. "I would, but I can't take back the truth!" Jasper said. I looked at Edward for help but he was making out again with Rosalie again, what?????? I looked at Emmett and he was already blocking Kyle from killing Jasper. "You guys, seriously, stop!" Emmett said trying to hold them back. I smiled and then realized Alice and Janet were fighting. Kari and Ricky finally ran out to see what was happening. "You guys. I MEAN IT! STOP!!" I yelled. Thunder started crackling and I was rising up in the air. You see, this is what happens when I get REALLY MAD. "Great! You see what you did! You got her mad." Janet said acidly to Alice. Jasper calmed me down, and I fell down. I suddenly read everyone's mind:

_Bella is so hot… - Emmett_

_That, bitch Alice is going to pay – Janet_

_I'm going to kill this Janet girl – Alice _

_I am going to kill Kyle – Jasper_

_I am going to kill Jasper – Kyle _

… _- Kari_

… _- Ricky _

_I love you, Edward – Rosalie _

_I love you…Rosalie – Edward_

WHAT?!!?!?!?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I am starting to wonder about something and need your opinion. Should Bella end up with Emmett or Jasper? I was wondering cause I thought over the couple choice, and basically Bella isn't supposed to end up with Edward. So I was thinking…Emmett or Jasper? Some ideas I have in mind to fit with the story line if you guys think Bella should end up with Jasper are:**

**Emmett starts dating Bella, but cheats with Alice**

**Emmett meets another girl and Alice falls in love with a different guy**

**Two new people show up and Emmett and Alice fall in love (sort of like idea # 2)**

**That's all the ideas I have right now. If you think Bella should end up with Jasper and have another idea, you're always welcome to share =] So the way I'll pick on who ends up with Bella, I'll do "majority wins", so whoever gets the most votes win! If I don't get ANY votes, I'll personally pick myself, although it will be hard, that's why I'm asking for your opinion! Thanks!**

**Love ya,**

**Danni**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I couldn't believe it, Edward…he loved Rosalie. I started to run, I heard someone's voice calling me but I didn't care, I just kept running. I somehow ended up to a beautiful place with a waterfall. I sat down and started cried. "Bella, there you are!" Emmett said "Are you crying?" He asked. I looked up at him, "What happened to Edward and Rosalie these past 90 years?" He looked at me with sad eyes. "It all started on a rainy day in Ohio…"

_Flashback (In Emmett's POV)_

_It was a rainy day in Ohio and I went out to hunt. Alice and Jasper were shopping, Carlisle was at the hospital, and Esme were taking architecture classes. I got home early because I wanted to surprise Rosalie with some flowers. I heard noise coming from our bedroom so I quietly crept up the stairs. When I opened the door, I found Edward and Rosalie making love. _

_I and Rosalie got divorced after that and Edward married Rose. _

_End Flashback_

I ran into his arms and cried. He looked confused but comforted me. I sensed his confusion and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you confused?" "How did you know that? And why are you crying, you're a vampire, aren't you?" He asked. I was sitting on his lap now. "Well, when I was changed, I found out I had more then just 1 special ability. I could do anything a human could do: eat, sleep, and cry. I found out that when I get angry, I would be like a goddess: thunder crackling, my eyes getting black, rising up into the air, and have any power any magical creature could have. My last gift was absorbing powers which came in handy a lot of times." I explained. He laughed, "Isabella Swan, you _are_ something extraordinary."

And then, I did something totally unexpected: I kissed him. _Ring Ring _I took my phone out and saw it was Alice. WHY DID SHE RUIN MY MOMENT!?!?! I was mentally crying.

(Bella – regular, Alice – **bold)**

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"**Where have you been?" **

"Don't worry, I'm with Emmett."

"**Oh, well, when are you coming home?" **

"I don't know…maybe tomorrow?"

"**Fine, whatever… just hurry up with whatever you're doing, I wanna go shopping."**

(End conversation)

**Hey guys! I forgot to mention in the previous chapters that I do not own any Twilight characters or songs used in this story. So, as you can see, I've decided to stick with Emmett and Bella, but if you don't like it, I'd like to hear your idea! Remember, the deadline for the audition is on Christmas! (sorry, I made a mistake last time) Thnks for reading!**

**~Danielle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! Sorry, I took a long time to update; I've been really busy with school and homework! So hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**-Danni**

Chapter 4

EMPOV

'Isabella Swan, you _are _something extraordinary." I stated. I didn't expect her to kiss me but she did and it was nothing like when Rose kissed me, it was full of passion and love. I did the most unexpected thing ever…I kissed her back. Suddenly, Bella's phone rang; Bella sighed in annoyance and picked up. After a few minutes, she hangs up.

BPOV

"Who was that?" Emmett asked me. "Doesn't matter." I said as I leaned in to kiss him again. The next hour or so, we continued making out. When Alice called again, we had to leave. When we got back to the house, my whole coven was there, actually, everyone was there, everyone cept Edward and Rosalie. UGH! HOW MANY TIMES CAN THEY "DO IT"??? Not that I cared or anything… anyway Emmett lead me up to his room. "Nice room…really footballish." I commented. He laughed and sat down on the couch. I looked at all the movies he had and wasn't surprised at what kinds there were. I sat down next to him and in the next 5 minutes, he was on top of me making out.

Jasper walked in unexpectedly, wanting to borrow some hair gel, and froze when he saw us. I was half topped with my bra on and Emmett was shirtless. Jasper groaned, "First Edward and Rose, now you two?? Can't anyone stop doing it for 5 seconds??" He walked out of the room and we started laughing. I put my shirt on and stood up but Emmett pulled me back down. "And where do you think you're going, missy?" He asked me in a playful tone. I laughed and kissed him. "Kari told me it's time to go." "I didn't hear anything." He stated. I laughed and pointed to my head. He suddenly remembered I could read minds because of Edward. I walked down the stairs, Emmett was changing, I stopped when I heard Janet and Kari talking. "She is so annoying, why did we ever even ask her to be in our coven?" Kari asked annoyed. "We only accepted Bella cause she was powerful enough to defeat the Volturi and you know that! Just at least pretend you like her!" Janet said. I was so heartbroken, they…never wanted me because of me, it was my powers they were after. I started crying and I guess they heard me because I was out the door before they even had a chance to say wait.

**Hey! Did you like this chapter? I hope so! I can't guarantee that there will be any more chapters up soon because I'm busy all the time so I'll try! Thanks for reading!! **

**-danni =] **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EMPOV

I put my shirt on and walked out of my room. Bella is amazing; Edward was stupid to leave her. I need to tell her…I love her. I heard Bella cry and went downstairs. "Bella, wait!" Janet said her eyes full of guilt. Bella was already out the door. Kate was smirking, "I told you, Janet. She is nothing if she didn't have powers." I got angry. "You're wrong! Bella is still amazing even if she wasn't a vampire or even if she didn't have powers!" I yelled at Kate. "Emmett! I saw everything, go after Bella! GO NOW!!" Alice ordered running down the stairs with Jasper. I started running trying to catch Bella's scent. Bella, please be safe.

BPOV

Somehow, I ended up at the place where I and Emmett first kissed. I sat down on a rock and started crying. "Bella!! There you are!" I looked up and saw Emmett. He ran over to me and hugged me. "What happened?" He asked as he wiped away my tears. I was going to tell him the story but his phone rang.

EMPOV (cause I want you to read the phone conversation)

(Emmett – regular, **Alice – Bold**)

"What?"

"**Did you find her??" **

"Yes. What's going on?"

"**Aro, Marcus, and Caius are coming; he wants Bella to join the Volturi!!"**

"WHAT?!"

"**Everyone is getting ready. Aro is going to be here in a hour, I need you to take Bella and run. Anywhere but Forks! I'll call you when it's safe."**

"Why can't Bella just say no?"

"**They're bringing Jane and Alec, and if Bella says no, they're…"**

"They're what?? What are they going to do?!"

"**If Bella refuses, they're going to kill her." **

"But Bella is stronger than them, she can kill them first."

"**They have a new improvement to the Guard, her name is Tori. She can block other's powers. Look, I'll explain everything when you guys get back. Just run and be safe, both of you. The Volturi will have guards looking for you everywhere once they find out Bella isn't there. Good luck."**

"You too."

"**Wait, a while ago, I had another vision, Bella being in the Guard. We need to change destiny. So, go find Tanya's family and have them run down here. We'll need people to help us fight if there is one. After that, run, run as far away as you can and cover your scent." **

"Got it. Good luck to all of you"

"**You too, Emmett."**

(End conversation)

Good luck, Alice. I told Bella everything and we started running. Running from destiny.

**Lol, cliffy. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be updating on Friday and Saturday now when I have time. Thanks for reading!**

**-Danni**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So reviewer: RoxyLovesXxXTwilight gave me a good idea. She said that she's annoyed because Bella should end up with Jasper because Emmett will cheat on her and when he does, Bella will be comforted by Jasper. Now, this review gave me a good idea so I would like to thank RoxyLovesXxXTwilight for an awesome idea. Now, since I'm gonna be changing the story a little, I don't know if Bella is gonna end up with Emmett, so just keep on reading! **

**~Danni**

Chapter 6

BPOV

We arrived at the Cullen's vacation house in Michigan; we couldn't leave the house because the guards might be searching in Michigan. "Emmett, I'm bored." I said as he walked into the living room. I was sitting upside down flipping through channels. "Well than why don't we do something like this?" He said seductively as he pulled me up and kissed me passionately.

The next hour, we made love on the couch and the doorbell suddenly rang. Emmett pulled on a pair of jeans and opened the door…shirtless. We were surprised when it was Alice and Jasper at the door. "Hey!! Guess what?? The Volturi left and they're not gonna kill Bella!!" I heard Alice say, I smiled. "Speaking of Bella, where is she?" Alice asked. If I was a human, my face would have been redder than a tomato. I grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped myself. "WHAT!?! ON THE COUCH?!?!" Alice screamed. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!" she screamed again. I heard Jasper chuckle. I smiled and I heard Alice laughing hysterically. Thank you, Jasper. "I got dressed and went to meet the others in the kitchen. "Hey Jasper. Hey Alice." I said casually. Jasper looked at me confused, Emmett just laughed. "Jasper…s-stop." Alice begged, still laughing. "It's not me." Jasper said. Suddenly, Alice stopped. "Emmett, can I talk to you, upstairs for a minute?" Alice asked. He nodded and they both went upstairs.

I decided to get to know Jasper better, "So, how are you?" I asked him. He smiled and said, "I'm good. You?" "I'm good." I replied. We heard a loud thump and ran upstairs to see what happened. We got there and I saw something that broke my heart.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTRULES!

"How could you, Emmett? I thought what we had been special or was I just a toy until someone else better than me came along?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks. There standing in front of me was Emmett and Alice in the middle of making out. "You guys are brother and sister, how could you do this to us?" Jasper asked sadness in his eyes. "Bella… I can explain" Emmett said. I backed away and ran into the woods. I sat there crying my eyes out; it was raining because of my tears. "Bella? Bella?!" I heard Jasper yelling out my name. "Bella! There you are!" He said as he ran over to me. He hugged me and suddenly, he kissed me. I pushed him away, "I'm sorry, Jasper. I just don't wanna be the rebound girl." I stood up. "But I love you!" Jasper said suddenly. "Look, I'm sorry, but I need some time to think." I said, turning around to face him. He kissed me again, but this time, I actually responded. "Get off of her!" I heard Emmett yell as he ripped Jasper off of me. "You don't have a privilege of Bella any longer!" Jasper yelled at him. "She needs someone who can take care of her!" Emmett yelled back. "I can take care of her, unlike you who goes making out with her best friend!" Jasper shot back.

"You guys, stop!" I tried saying, but I don't think they could hear me over them yelling. "At least I didn't force her to kiss me!" Emmett shouted. "I didn't force her!!!" Jasper shouted back. "YOU GUYS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" I started rising up into the air and all the stuff happened when I get mad. GREAT! WHOS GONNA CALM ME DOWN NOW?!?!

**Did you guys like this chapter? I hope so!! And by the way, for all of the people who loved my story, 100 Years Later, I have a surprise for you! I am not going to be quitting the story, I will actually be co-writing it with the winner of my audition! So, you guys check back on 100 Years Later!!**

**Much Love,**

**Danni =]**


	7. Chapter 7 Last Chapter

Chapter 7

BPOV

I was hella angry. It started raining and thunder was crackling. Stop, stop, I told myself over and over again. But I couldn't, "BELLA!! STOP, PLEASE! I'M SORRY!!" Emmett yelled. Suddenly everything went black and I fell.

I woke up in a familiar room. Emmett's… what happened? I couldn't remember anything. I made my way downstairs, "Hello?" No answer. "You guys?" I tried again, still no answer. I went outside, I gasped and started crying. The horrible image that was in front of me was stuck in my mind.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

All of them, dead, their body was ripped apart. I dropped to my knees, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, they're all dead. There was a note attached to Edward's shirt.

_Bella, _

_We never wanted this to happen, if only you joined us, silly Bella. If only you hadn't run away, they'd maybe still be alive, Oh well, alls fair in love and war. I have already taken the lives of those you care most about, so think of this incident next time you defy me and my brothers. I shall spare you and maybe next time you won't make this same mistake. _

_~Aro _

NO! They couldn't be dead; this is all a joke, right? "You guys! Please, I can't live without you, you're my family! My true family!! I don't care if you cheated with Emmett, Alice; I need my best friend back!" I sobbed.

After a few hours of crying, I decided to give them a proper funeral. I traveled back to Forks and decided to bury them in the backyard of their old house. The Denali Clan, the Amazonians, the Irish Coven, and many others came to the funeral. Even though my family is gone, they'll always be in my heart, no matter what.

_40 years later, Bella's outdoor concert_

"This goes out to my true family that passed way a little while ago, I missed them a lot but I know they're in my heart and I hope they're listening!" I yelled into the mic.

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying but too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

After that song, a tear slipped out of my eye, and I looked up to the night sky. I saw the Cullen's smiling down at me and I knew they were watching me.

**:'( That ending was so sad but I had to end it like this! I didn't have another idea to end it, but I hope you like Never Regret! This, unfortunately is the last chapter, but I will be writing more stories, so keep checking back on my profile!! **

**Much Love, **

**Danni**


End file.
